The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a semiconductor structure including a channel region of a field effect transistor having a controlled dopant profile and a method for manufacturing the same.
The threshold voltage and the short channel effect in field effect transistors having a nanoscale channel is, in part, determined by the dopant profile in the channel region. Precise alignment of the dopant profile with a gate electrode is essential in the manufacture of field effect transistors with well-defined device characteristics such as the threshold voltage and the short channel effects of the field effect transistors. A method is thus desired for controlling the dopant profile in the channel region of a field effect transistor with self-alignment to a source region, a drain region, and an overlying gate electrode.